


Lady In Red by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Lady In Red by AnonymousSummary: Sherlock Holmes is surprisingly exact when applying lipstick.





	Lady In Red by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady In Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341613) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Lady In Red

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Shelock (BBC)

 **Pairing** : very light John/Sherlock

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Sherlock Holmes is surprisingly exact when applying lipstick.

 **Text** : [here ](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/575.html?thread=246335#t246335)

 **Length** 0:04:02

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Lady%20In%20Red%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
